


blooming day

by yixingsaun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Crack, Harvest Moon AU, M/M, Mostly Crack, farming au, for the lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/yixingsaun
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't remember this part of Harvest Moon.





	blooming day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #L-16: Baekhyun is a vampire terrorizing a town in demand of a sacrificial husband. Kyungsoo is picked within seconds of stepping off the coach.  
> Pairing: Baekhyun / Kyungsoo, side Tao / Yixing  
> Monster(s): vampires  
> Rating: pg13 (for language???)  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Word Count: 3142

Kyungsoo tries to count the trees as they pass him by, but after a while he loses count and the branches blur into blobs of color before his eyes. He feels a little restless. It’s been a long time since he’s been to Grandfather’s farm; not since he was young and too short to hold a proper sickle. He wonders how different it’ll be.

 

Do Kyungsoo has always been a simple man. He never dreamed of fame or fortune or changing the world. No, Kyungsoo’s dream is to become a farmer, so when he received the letter alerting him that he has inherited his grandfather’s farm, his first thought was that it’s too good to be true.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he thinks of all the different things he wants to plant when he arrives. It’s fall now, and he thinks there used to be a persimmon tree next to the coop. Just thinking about fresh eggs and ripe persimmon has his fingertips tingling.

 

The man sitting across the carriage appears young, but it could just be because he’s been asleep for the past two hours. Linong, Kyungsoo thinks, is his name. They spoke briefly but inevitably fell into an uncomfortable silence (comfortable on Kyungsoo’s half, not so much for the latter). There’s drool dripping down the boy’s chin, but his snoring is soft and gentle so Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to complain.

 

A doctor, a prodigy. He didn’t seem all that impressive, all bright eyes and clumsy hands as he fumbled to climb into the carriage. He doesn’t seem prepared to run a clinic all on his own, and vaguely Kyungsoo wonders what happened to the old doctor. Ah, whatever. He turns back to the window to count the trees again.

 

+

 

 _“Please,”_  Zitao begs, clinging onto the best leg in the county.  “Just walk me home! You know that  _thing_  has been prowling around at night.”

 

“It’s all in your head, Taozi,” Zhang Yixing assures him, shaking him off with a single shake of one powerful thigh. Zitao sweats. “I can’t walk you home every day; you live all the way in town and I live down past the river.”

 

“I know where I live,” Zitao grumbles from where he’s landed in the dirt. “I live there.”

 

Yixing brushes off his pants where Zitao’s foundation has transferred and then reaches out a hand to help him up. “Exactly! So you know the way.” He smiles that beautiful smile that brightens up even this dark, cold night. He knows that Zitao will never say no to that smile.

 

“Fine. But you owe me, Zhang Yixing.”

 

Yixing takes a step away from the crossroad, toward his house. Just past the strip of sand where Zitao likes to pick up seashells then over the bridge lies two farms: Yixing’s and Kim Jongdae’s. It’s a nice area; Zitao almost thought about renting the little cottage by the river next to Yixing’s farm.  The pro was it being near Yixing’s farm, the con was… it was near Yixing’s farm. And when the windmill gets going, the breeze carries the charming scents of strawberries, milk, and… manure.

 

“I’ll see you later, Taozi,” Yixing is humming as he waves goodbye. He looks really handsome in that moment, the moon reflecting off his skin and making it glow.

 

Over his shoulder, Zitao  _swears_  he sees movement. There’s a rush of wind, and a shiver racks its way down his spine.  

 

“Wait,” he says, his voice rising in panic. “Don’t go home. Stay the night at my place. It’s too dangerous for either of us to be alone at night.”

 

“You need to calm down! I’m okay, see?” Yixing gives him a little thumbs up. God, he’s so cute.  Zitao’s heart does a little flip flop.

 

“Yeah, but you  _won’t_  be if you walk home alone,” he insists. He isn’t even trying to get into Yixing’s pants. This time. He really is concerned for his friend.

 

“I’m going, Tao.” Yixing starts to turn, but he’s stopped by some shapeless black figure appearing.

 

Tao doesn’t know where it came from, but it’s  _moving_  and it’s surrounding Yixing. He calls his name in the darkness, but whatever his response is is lost to the wind. He tries to move, but his feet are glued to the ground.

 

The shadowy figure is growing, growing, growing. It towers over Yixing, and then it’s lifting him into the air.

 

“Stop!” Zitao screams, his fear morphing his voice into something completely unrecognizable. “Please, stop! Not him!”

 

A strange, disembodied voice replies, “Oh? Why not? I’ve been looking for a  _sacrifice_ , and he seems perfect.”

 

“That’s my soon-to-be husband!” Tao doesn’t know what to do. He panics and throws a rock at the shadow, but it just bounces off.

 

“Husband? My, my.” The figure lifts Yixing a little higher, almost as if it’s examining him. “Well it looks like you’re my sacrificial husband now, Yixing.”

 

Horrible, horrible laughter rings through the air as the shadow disappears into the night, much faster than Zitao’s legs can carry him.

 

+

 

Today Junmyeon wakes up the way he has grown accustomed to as mayor of Harmonica Town: shouting and banging at his front door. He doesn’t rush as he fumbles for his glasses and shoves his feet into his favorite grey slippers. In fact, he stops for a glass of water before opening the door.  

 

“But we  _need_  Yixing,” a tall man with heavy dark eye bags is saying.  “He’s a staple part of our ecosystem! Where else will we get一...” For a second, he fumbles for the words before finally turning to the man next to him.

 

“Such stellar dairy products,” another man prompts.

 

“Exactly!” The first man agrees.

 

“Don’t encourage him, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, stepping out into the morning light. “Isn’t it a little early for dramatics? It isn’t even eight yet.”

 

“Junmyeon!” Zitao whips around to look at him. “It’s an emergency! I need you. We’re gonna need weapons and people and…” he pauses, “authority?”

 

He exhales through his nose. “What’s going on?”

 

“I’ll  _tell_  you what happened,” Zitao shouts as if that wasn’t exactly what Junmyeon requested. “Yixing was walking me home last night when this  _demon_  showed up and ran away with him!”

 

“Wow, I wish I was running away with Yixing into the night,” a member of the crowd, maybe Chanyeol, mutters.

 

Junmyeon rubs at one of his eyes with the heel of his palm, trying to rid his eyes of leftover sleepiness, but Zitao isn’t having it.

 

“Junmyeon! This is serious. Yixing was  _taken_.” When Zitao grabs him by the shoulders, his eyes are only a little bit crazed. “I thought he was gonna kill us both!”

 

“And yet you’re still here annoying us at seven in the morning,” he deadpans. He shakes Zitao off and, ignoring the melodramatic offense on his face, continues, “Anyway, Baekhyun is harmless. I’m sure it’s fine.”

 

“ _Baekhyun_?” The town cook, Minseok, echoes.

 

“Baekhyun has lived in the woods since I was a kid,” Junmyeon explains. Someone says something that sounds suspiciously like  _“oh, so a_ **_long_ ** _time”_  but he pointedly ignores them. “He has a little cottage by the swamp, and he’s never been a threat.”

 

“He had  _fangs_ .” It’s hard to tell who’s more exasperated: Zitao or Junmyeon. “And claws! He was all like  _raaaawr_  and  _bwaaaah_!”

 

“That does sound like a threat,” Jongdae says decisively.

 

“That’s what I’m saying! And he  _took_  Yixing!” Zitao is waving his hands around so much he may as well get a part time job as a windmill. “He said something about marriage! He can’t marry Yixing.  _I_  was supposed to” he stops short, and there’s a moment of painful silence.

 

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Minseok asks pityingly. “I mean, there’s a whole group of us and one vampire.”

 

The mayor rubs at his eyes. “Baekhyun has lived in these woods since I was a little kid. He’s generally harmless, but recently things have changed. I don’t know what happened, but he must be desperate if he’s gone to this extent. I wouldn’t put it past him to do something crazy if we say no.”

 

“Then, what if we give him someone else?” Zitao perks up as he looks around the group. When he turns, he catches sight of a group approaching on the pathway. There’s three of them: Yifan and two newcomers. The first is too young, too much of a baby face, but the second one一

 

“What about him?”

 

“Um,” Junmyeon says. “No. What the fuck, Tao?”

 

“Look at him! He’s new, so his presence doesn’t really affect us one way or another,” he insists.  

 

“Yikes,” the baby-faced man says.  

 

Junmyeon looks Zitao’s target. He must be Mr. Do’s grandson that was scheduled to arrive. What was his name again? Kyungsoo. “Zitao, you can’t just一” He tries to protest, but his argument falls of deaf ears. God, he’s only been out of bed for twenty minutes and he’s already exhausted.

 

“We need to get Yixing,” Zitao declares. “You  _know_  that if it was one of us, he would do anything to help. We can’t leave him hanging. Not now.”

 

And in a whirlwind, Kyungsoo is swept up in the arms of the panicked townsfolk.

 

“For Yixing!” they chant.

 

+

 

“So,” Baekhyun says as he pours Yixing a cup of tea. “Do you like sugar or honey?”

 

“Um…” The rancher taps his chin with the tip of his index finger thoughtfully, and he has to smile. Yixing is one of the few people in the village to show him kindness over the years. His company never ceases to be a pleasure. “Can I have both?”

 

“Both?”

 

He flushes. “I like it sweet,” he mumbles into his hand.

 

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at him as he stirs the warm honey into the teacup. “Really? I like it rough.”

 

Yixing groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t be lewd, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun is smiling, an unfamiliar lightness in his chest. Yixing is looking at him, and he doesn’t shrink away. Suddenly, his head begins to ache. “There’s people coming,” he says, bringing himself to his feet.

 

“Probably just Zitao,” Yixing replies dismissively, taking a sip from the cup. “You know, you really shouldn’t scare him like that. If you wanna have a sleepover, you can just ask.”

 

Baekhyun pouts. “But it’s so much fun.” He crosses the room to open the window and let the breeze in. It’s definitely Zitao. He can smell him from a mile away, like hairspray and peaches and the grilled chicken he had for dinner the night prior. But...

 

“No. More. People I don’t recognize.” Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. “Weapons.”

 

Yixing rises, too. “It’s okay,” he says consolingly, his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’ll tell them to go.” He starts towards the door, but Baekhyun grabs his hand.

 

“They won’t let you stay,” he realizes. He can  _feel_  it. The hostility wafts through the air. “They don’t care what you say. I’m a menace to them. A monster.”

 

“You’re not,” Yixing tries to assure him, but it’s too late. There’s pounding at the door. .

 

“I brought you your stupid sacrificial husband!” Zitao screams through the door. “Give me my Yixing back!”

 

 _His Yixing_ , Baekhyun mouths, but the man in question avoids his gaze.

 

“You brought someone?” Baekhyun wasn’t expecting that. He thought he was just gonna get staked. Just in case, he prepares himself as he opens the door.

 

And standing there is a man, just a little shorter than him, with big doe eyes and  _lips_. Unconsciously, Baekhyun licks his lips. His hands have been tied with a sloppy knot.

 

“Um,” the man says. “Hello.”

 

“You can’t just一” Yixing starts to say, but Baekhyun cuts him off.

 

“I’ll take him.”

 

+

 

“Yixing!” Zitao is grinning when he sees Yixing and hugs him tight, sloshing the tea around in his cup with the motion. “I was so worried! I thought he was gonna一”

 

“Don’t be dumb.” Yixing flicks his forehead. “Baekhyun is a good一”

 

“Vampire,” Zitao says dubiously.

 

“You’re so rude.” He casts a glance at Baekhyun, but he’s too focused on his new…

 

Yixing figures it’s best to leave them alone, so he places his cup in the sink and grabs the younger by the ear as he heads out the door. “I didn’t need you to save me. I was perfectly fine. And to think, you dragged all these poor people out of their beds so early in the morning! Do you have any idea一”

 

Yixing is going on and on, but Zitao doesn’t mind. At least Yixing is safe from the hands of the scary fang man.

 

+

 

“Sugar or honey?”

 

Kyungsoo levels his gaze at the mug of God Knows What being offered to him. Looks like tea. He hums. “Uh, neither.”

 

“Oh.” The man seems oddly disappointed with his answer. “Okay, one second.” He gives the contents another quick stir and then sits down across from him at the table, setting the glasses down.

 

After a long moment of silence, Kyungsoo clears his throat. “So… I thought a vampire lived here or something?”

 

It’s been like five minutes since he got here, and the weird guy with the discolored skin (a bluish tint? That can’t be healthy) hasn’t really explained much. With the town gone, it’s just the two of them. Kyungsoo isn’t entirely sure what the fuck is going on.

 

The man pauses. “Yes?” Slowly, he raises his eyes from his own mug to meet Kyungsoo’s. There’s something strange about them but he can’t place it.

 

“Where is he?” Fighting a vampire wasn’t exactly on Kyungsoo’s to-do list, but if it gets him back to his farm faster then by all means.

 

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows, neatly groomed, furrow together.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. He’s growing impatient. “The vampire. The townsfolk sacrificed me to him or something. And as much as I’d  _love_  to stay and become dinner, I’m supposed to be working on my grandfather’s farm.”

 

“Oh.” His lips make a perfect little ‘o’ shape. If Kyungsoo wasn’t so jetlagged (carriage-lagged?), he might have found it endearing. “You don’t know who the vampire is?”

 

He crosses his arms and gives him a Look. “If I did, would I be asking?”

 

The man stifled laughter, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows. “Well, let me introduce myself.” He offers his hand. “My name is Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo eyes him warily, but accepts his handshake. “Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Right. It’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo.” He smiles, and his eyes crinkle around the corners. “I’m the vampire.”

 

+

 

In Baekhyun’s 4XX years on this planet, he’s received many different reactions to the I’m-a-Vampire truth bomb. However, he’s never had someone  _laugh_.

 

But oh, this isn’t just anybody. It’s Do Kyungsoo, and he flat out  _laughs_  in Baekhyun’s face when he tells him he’s a vampire.

 

“ _You’re_  the big bad vampire terrorizing the town?”

 

“Um?” Is it grammatically correct to include all the question marks in Baekhyun’s dialogue? Because there’s a lot. Like at least a whole paragraph worth of question marks. “Yes!”

 

“Oh, come on.” Kyungsoo takes a long drink of his tea. His black tea, no cream, no honey, no sugar. Who drinks their tea like that? “You?”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun all but screams. Exasperation is leaking from his immaculately small pores. “I am the big bad vampire! I’m the one draining all the red color from their crops! I lurk in the town at night! Me! Byun Baekhyun!”

 

“Wow, is that a confession?” The corner of Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth lifts into a smirk.

 

For a moment, Baekhyun is speechless. But only for a moment because, as previously mentioned, he’s Byun Baekhyun. “Why? If it is, will you put me in handcuffs?”

 

Unlike Yixing, Kyungsoo is unfazed, which is actually kind of embarrassing. “No, I am not a policeman. I assume that would be the sheriff’s job.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing: Kyungsoo not putting up with his shit or realizing what stupid stuff comes out of his mouth.

 

“So, Byun Baekhyun the Vampire,” Kyungsoo says, tracing the rim of the mug with his fingertip. His fingers are long and pretty. “What do you want from me?”

 

Okay. He saw this coming. He has a whole spiel on the subject, but he has to make it not sound crazy. He pauses to consider the outcomes before speaking, and then of all things, he says, “Actually, I’m Byun Baekhyun the Vampire Prince. And my parents don’t just reign over the vampires, they reign over all of hell. Just so you, uh, know.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Cool. What does that have to do with me?”

 

Alright, not as impressive as he had hoped. He can salvage this? Maybe? His brain is going 1000 miles per hour as he replies, all in one breath.

 

“Uhhhhh, well, anyway, I’m real sorry about this, man, but my parents keep trying to set me up with dead chicks so I told them I’m gay and also in a steady relationship but now they’re planning a wedding??? So I just really need a fake husband? I’m sorry but also you’re mortal so you’ll probably die soon anyway一”

 

Baekhyun cuts himself off with a nervous chuckle. Kyungsoo is unamused.

 

“Thaaat’s cool,” he says slowly. “But why should I marry you? You didn’t even buy me flowers or anything.”

 

Baekhyun waves his hand, and the door swings open. In floats a handful of wildflowers picked from outside. “Anything else? A pretty bow?” He snaps, and a ribbon emerges from a basket on the bookshelf and ties itself into a little bow around the flowers to keep them together.

 

“Ah.” Kyungsoo  _still_  doesn’t look impressed.

 

But what else can Baekhyun do? He made a hot beverage, name dropped,  _and_  showed off his cool magical powers. That’s all he’s got! He racks his brain and comes up with his best option.

 

“Please?” He gives Kyungsoo his softest, most pathetic look and to his credit, Kyungsoo’s gaze falters just for a moment.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

+

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun get fake-engaged, but under one condition: Kyungsoo gets to stay at his farm. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, really, because it isn’t that hard to travel from his cottage to Kyungsoo’s. Plus, Kyungsoo seems much more at peace there. A happy Kyungsoo is a good Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo grows fruits, vegetables, plants. He even grows to like Baekhyun, the most difficult feat of all. He meets Baekhyun’s parents a few times before they get hitched, and the longer they fake-date, the easier it becomes. At first that feels a little bit like a red flag, but, Kyungsoo figures, liking your husband isn't the worst thing in the world. 

 

They're engaged for almost two years before Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo he loves him. And Kyungsoo, well... there's nothing on this planet Kyungsoo loves more than his plants, but Baekhyun comes a close second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is,,,, a little bit of a mess? But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> I wanna say thanks to the prompter and to the mod(s) for being so eternally (lol) patient with me! Lots of love. xx


End file.
